User blog:Kolmogrov142 Oracle Tuto X/How Alien civilisations might contact one another
An advanced alien civilization probably wouldn't use a telephone to call their friends in a distant galaxy hundreds of light years away, but rather they would probably use some form of Wormhole network to send information faster than light. While it can be directly said that information cannot travel faster than light along a classical Euclidean path, in certain circumstances information can reach its destination faster than a beam of light. In order to do this one needs to construct an artificial wormhole using some form of advanced quantum manipulation technology, in order to rapidly inflate the tiny quantum-wormholes in the quantum foam, which underlies the material universe. If a successful wormhole could be built then information could be sent backwards and forwards through time and space to any place in the cosmos or perhaps even the multiverse? If this is possible which I believe it is then it would provide us with some clues as to how advanced most alien civilizations are relative to each other. Since only a civilization on the Kardashev type III ( galaxy mastery) level could have any hope of building a successful space-time tunnel/wormholes. Using one Wormhole it would be trivial for two civilizations to contact one another yet with 3 it would become a problem, since you would need 3 tunnels for a 3-way communication. If the optimum configuration for 2 civilizations is a straight line then the perfect pattern for 3 civilizations is a standard Euclidean triangle. Since there are 3 civilizations contacting one another the total of ways the information could be transmitted and received throughout the network = 3! = 6. Six possible ways in which 3 civilizations could contact each other using a stable triangular wormhole network. If we introduce a 4th civilization then the total number of ways in which communication could occur equals 4! or 24. Each time a new civilization is added the total number of possible communication pathways increases as the network becomes larger until you get to a certain point when things start to look a bit more circular. Once you have got an infinite number of civilizations in the network things start to become a little dizzy since you have no approached the limit to an n-gon, the omega-on; a polygon with a countably infinite number of sides, a shape we might mistake for a circle. This circular network may seem like a dead end yet even it is just one part of an even larger network. If we imagine a circle as being made up of an infinite number of points each representing a civilization then the next bit will become a bit easier to follow. Supposing that we were to move out of 2 dimensional Wormholes and into the spacious world of 3 dimensional worlds the object we get if we turn the wormhole into a prism is, a cylinder. Due to the fact that there are an uncountably infinite number of circular subsections (or layers) to this cylindrical wormhole an uncountably infinite number of aliens civilizations could communicate inside of it. Supposing that this wormhole were to be 'copied' over and over again by an godlike race of post-biological aliens then a ginormous fractal of wormholes could be created. If this was continued forever then a ginormous honeycomb fractal of wormholes could emerge. Using this honeycomb-fractal-wormhole-network cosmic entity level alien civilizations could communicate with each other with ease, regardless of space, time, universe, realm or dimension. However even this honey-comb-fractal-wormhole-network could become one node in an even larger network. If the boundary of the honey-comb-fractal-wormhole-network looks like an ordinary 3-sphere then one could theoretically pack an infinite number of h-c-f-w-n's into an infinitely dense but finite ball of communication. If we then imagine this sphere as being one part of an even greater greater network comprised of another packing of spheres then we get communication sphere 2, or cs-2. If we take an infinitely long line of communication spheres then continuously copy this line over and over again for all eternity eventually we'll a perfectly flat, infinitely vast square. This square of communication spheres could then be used to form a infinitely large cube shaped object called a communication cube. If we transform this communication sphere into a Menger Sponge then it becomes possible to fit an infinite number of communication cubes inside on another. Furthermore if we were to continuously shrink down the cubes to a size roughly equal to measure 0 then an infinitely number of Menger Sponges could be stack on top of each other forming a snowflake of sorts. Rotating this sphere up and long the y axis through the y and z axis's will form another sphere called a meta-communication sphere . As seen before with the communication sphere the meta-communication sphere will eventually result in the recursive generation of a meta-communication sphere and from there we'll get a meta-communication Menger Sponge, following this we'll get a meta-communication snowflake and so on so forth. At this point the number of intelligent civilizations communicating with each other is completely off the scale since each interation takes uses Transfinite cardinals rather than transfinite ordinals for the recursion process. Imagine how complex the communication network would like if , Aleph of Aleph of Aleph of Aleph....(continues for Aleph null number of times) null iterations had transpired from the creation of the initial wormhole/network connection. From the meta-communication class of communication-objects we come to the 3rd class or super class. As you can probably see where this is going I'll just skip ahead to where we are going with communication class omega or Supermega class (couldn't think of a cool enough name for this class). At this point we approach a class of communication objects known as ordinal class objects. These objects take the finite numbered classes and project them into the realm of transfinite ordinals. However even after reaching the limit of the countable transfinite ordinals (Aleph null) we still run into a problem with Aleph one, however the problem quickly fades away when we realize that we can move onto transfinite cardinal classes. Beyond the superclass of transfinite cardinals classes we come to the meta-class of super classes in relation to communication networks. As you can probably see by now the recursion just keeps coming and pretty soon we'll reach a point when things will become a bit too chaotic. Using the law of large numbers we can determine that as the network continues to increase the likelihood of an odd occurrence happening also increases, and since the way past basic types of infinity at this point the chances of finding a strange occurrence is 100% Therefore our communication network now looks like some sort of paradoxical, chaotic object beyond the comprehension of lesser beings. This paradoxical communication object would be so unpredictable, so arcane, so out of this world that even abstract entities would bow down and respect it. If intelligence derives from complexity (which I'm inclined to think it does) and this network is some sort of artificial brain or neural net then by the time we reach this creature we could be dealing with a fully conscious super-intelligence, with powers only gods could dream. This entity or BRAIN as we might call it would act as an infinitely large fractal based communication device, but also a sentient being, a mathematical computer and a verse of sorts. Yet even it would just be one node in an even larger network. Therefore I must conclude that since the network is truly without bound there is no stopping it once it gets started. For you see ladies and gentlemen the absolute limit to all of this the absolute infinity communication class of objects is nothing short of a communication network based notion of the possibly real/ possible fictitious character of God. With that in mind let us end this post. Category:Blog posts